


[Podfic] Untitled Cullen/Krem Fic

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Trans Character, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Sparring, Theme Challenge: Duel, Validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "validation". Cullen and Krem, sparring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untitled Cullen/Krem Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Cullen/Krem Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/216100) by psikeval. 



> Podficced for this month's [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**[podfic-bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org)** theme challenge "Duel". Also for the "Free Space" square on my card. Also because I've fallen in love with this pairing. 
> 
> Also [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/138096.html) and [on tumblr](http://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/147942270093/fandom-dragon-age-inquisition-pairing).

cover art by sylvaine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/DA/%5bDAI%5d_untitled_culllenxkrem_fic_\(psikeval-author_sylvaine-reader\).mp3) | 00:05:57 | 4.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/DA/%5bDAI%5d_untitled_cullenxkrem_fic_\(psikeval-author_sylvaine-reader\).m4b) | 00:05:57 | 5.7 MB


End file.
